


【多萝pwp】耽于克制

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld
Relationships: Lee "Scout" Ye-chan/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-ming
Kudos: 4





	【多萝pwp】耽于克制

头发有点长了，赵志铭有点不着边际地想。

发尾延到了脖子中段，苍白的皮肤薄到透明，欲盖弥彰地包裹着惨青纤弱的血管、萎靡沉寂的腺体和疲惫变形的颈椎，他抿着干裂起皮的唇，惊惶颤抖又矫作开朗，魂不守舍地应付着工作结束后无谓且度日如年的寒喧，忍受细碎枯黄的毛刺分叉带来连绵不断的痛痒和焦躁不安。

这太太让人难过了。

爱萝莉很瘦，瘦到根本不像一个性成熟的育龄Omega，他的身体又干瘪又嶙峋，拢在手里总有脆折的担忧，可他也狡猾涩痛如未熟的少女，是挂在枝头被北风干燥了一个冬天的野枣，摇摇欲坠纤弱可怜，甜的人喉咙刺痒。

总有人就爱他格外伶仃。

皮毛虬结脏兮兮空落落灰扑扑谁都不信的流浪猫，被雨水浇的狼狈不堪，小心翼翼如履薄冰躲着路人的皮鞋缩回只有自己的狭隘纸箱，沉默不语熬着凛冽如刀又漫长无尽的暴风雪——他在想什么呢？

在那个空荡荡总是少点人气儿的小出租屋里，注视着花白规整平平无奇的墙面，他想了什么呢？

想的什么其实也都与人说过了，赵志铭并不是那种画皮一掩心思百转的狠角色，他又笨拙又软弱又胆怯，想倾诉也怕嘲笑，空有一颗赤诚火热柔软易碎却无处安放的心。

李汭燦把他看的透透的。

刚以威严扫地的耻辱姿态输了比赛，任谁来都不可能心情良好，年轻的Alpha扯开半边口罩，戴着兜帽耷拉着嘴角面无表情，凶悍险恶像十二月的罡风，狭长的眼睛锋利如刀刺伤了小孔后窥着门外的猫——好似被扎痛了一样，爱萝莉狠狠咬住下唇，抖着手拧开了锁，被熟悉的柑橘气味扑了个满怀。

啊。

几乎是条件反射一样的，也许是信息素也许是别的不知道什么玩意儿的作用，惶恐不安的Omega止住了颤抖，他用力地咬着后槽牙，心跳响如擂鼓，自己都不曾发觉地淌下了眼泪，干瘦细长的指节拢进小男孩厚重的头发里，有一下没一下地捻着漆黑的末梢。

无声的安抚平息了对方汹涌澎湃的愤怒和厌倦——说来好笑的，他比那人也不过年长了两岁，却容让宽厚的仿佛一位错位的长辈，是以在一个春寒料峭的夜里，收获了一个紧到骨骼喀吱作响的拥抱和一个带着血腥味儿的吻。

不够的，还不够。

大概爱萝莉自己也知道，他的悲苦惨痛有着特殊又罪恶的诱惑力，哀婉嘶哑的哭泣和低垂驯服的脖颈在心怀鬼祟的人眼里艳冶色情到肮脏下流，仿佛等待着被折磨玩弄囚困揉搓，撩拨着Alpha刻在基因里的暴力和掠夺。

嘻嘻，谁又心里有鬼？

狐狸的眼睛是金属的颜色，虚伪地柔和下了表情，舔着肉食动物沾血的尖牙故作天真——怎么会，我还是小孩子呀。

小孩子，最擅长的就是贪婪不止得寸近尺，抓住了猫咪的尾巴，就想着拖过来抱进怀里，在对方撇下耳朵的惊恐嘶叫里抓挠脆弱的肚皮，隔着皮肉把血脉相连的胚胎按进空旷的子宫里。

当然，他也这么干了。

肩颈包覆着可怜人细嫩削薄的皮肤，从过分宽大的衣服里挣脱出来的样子像刚褪下壳幼白柔软的兰花螳螂，毫无反抗能力的节肢纠缠在衣物里绞住柜角，他呜咽着低泣着，红着眼眶低下头，翻腾扭动的躯干活鱼似地摇摆，白花花的肉任人宰割，舒展铺映出肋骨的痕迹——非旦没有拒绝这样残酷低劣的交配，Omega甚至好似碎裂的罐头一样溢着浓郁的蜂蜜甜味，赤裸直白地在请求怜爱。

爱上我吧，杀了我吧。

爱萝莉是枯瘦而孱弱的，眼神失焦挣扎碾滚的样子有着吊诡的美丽，让人想起绞刑架上窒息濒死的苦楚之下高潮失禁的女人，湿漉漉热腾腾，充满生命即将逝去的最后一点力量与温度，又色情又肮脏，像是即将被掩住口鼻奸杀的雏妓，刺激的过了分。

没见过什么世面的小男孩喘的粗砺厚重，亲吻也变得急促而燥热，漂亮颀长的指节蹂躏着软糯小巧的耳垂，把那里变得红肿发烫——其实李汭燦本身并没有什么虐待的恶劣爱好，大部分时候他甚至是乖巧谦和且有礼的，但总有些坏东西，细细碎碎地窃笑着，用过分的宽容溺爱和楚楚动人来勾引着他逞凶施暴。

都怪你。

脾气上来的坏孩子掐着娼妇那豆芽似的脆嫩脖颈，让涨的发痛的阴茎肏进那个熟练软烂潮湿腥热的洞——多顺畅啊，淫荡下贱的肉体空旷而贪婪，来者不拒到一下子就能全插进去，填补了每一处壁褶和细缝，最深处的肉囊毫无保留地大口嘬吸着侵入者的阴茎，谄媚阿谀地包裹扭绞向内吞吃，满满当当地挤压触碰着热血澎湃的内脏。

可怜又活该的猫，被这穿刺似的粗暴动作干的全身僵挺着抽搐起来，这不疼的，十几岁和弟弟滚上床的坏猫咪早就习惯了男人的侵犯，骨头缝里都滋生着对性交渴望的痒，他只是被肏的傻了，痴痴呆呆地笑起来，喉咙里哽着喀喀地呼出气音，细瘦的双手被缠牢了吊在柜子边缘，力竭颤抖着扣紧到指节发白，燥热的汗水大颗大颗涌出来汩汩地汇在一处，把皮肤沾的光滑脱手。

好吓人哩，要摔死的——委委屈屈的小巧Omega像被钉在了姘头身上，惊恐万状地扭着腰绞紧了贪吃的松软肉洞，夹得被勾引的小男孩儿暴躁地啧出声，掌心揉搓着干瘪的雌性身上唯一有点肉的屁股，用力拍击掐得泛红肿涨，清脆的声音抽打着为数不多的廉耻心，让呻吟也变得娇软哀恸。

把溅出来的黏腻浑浊的体液抹在被顶出凸起的肚皮上，看着媚眼翻白的面孔上赤红色的晕团，叼住齿列间滑出来的柔软舌尖吮吸，狐狸眼的男孩子轻哧着捏了捏哥哥没什么肉的脸颊，蠢掉的猫咪只会傻乎乎地哼一点酥软的声音，像一块鲜嫩的肉一样任人摆布，初初发育的少女一般充血挺起的乳尖被舔得殷红发亮，随着大开大阖的肏弄晃花了人眼，让人止不住地幻想起来——

如果他怀孕了，挺着肚子，涨起了奶，乳房肥美鲜嫩，上面薄薄的皮撑的快破了似的，被这么恶毒地弄着，会不会一边哭一边摇？

白花花的，眼泪滴下来，又从乳尖甩出去，整个人都是糟糕透顶的样子。

年轻男孩的性妄想总是过分情色下流，挑战了人的思想极限，刺激的人心跳快到头痛，他狠狠掐着可怜人陷下去的腰拉近，膨大的结堵住最深处的子宫里盛满的精液，动作粗鲁地折过那段脆白的颈子，侧着头给蜂蜜味道的腺体补上一个新的标记。

幼稚的孩童给糖果涂上口水——它是我的啦！

亮晶晶的糖果半昏了过去，而终于从阴郁烦燥中挣脱出来的狐狸疲惫地叹了口气，短暂地允许没什么用的满足感充盈了自己的内心，挟着人一齐倒在窄床上沉沉睡去。


End file.
